moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Luther Alburton
Summary: Luther Alburton is a Cleric of the Holy Light with both a checkered past and committing controversial actions, however not secularly or militarily criminal---rather, questionable ethics. On the whole, Alburton is Neutral Good---however delving into the Chaotic, varying upon the situation---wise in theology and fairly competent in military leadership. Early Life: Luther Alburton was the son of Luthareas Alburton, who was a poor farmer in the Northern Headlands of Gilneas. Given the Kingdom's rigid isolationism, the industrial economy and the Alburton Family's quality of life, the Church of the Holy Light seemed the only way to mend such wounds---or even escape altogether. Daily, Luther would go to Light's Dawn Cathedral for educational and material purposes: food, clothing and hope for better days to come. He would be accompanied by his cousin, Louis Alburton, Jr.---whose father, Louis, was Luthareas' brother and lived in Gilneas City as a Mason. When the Scourge had made its horrid debut in Lordaeron, tragic tales had begun sweeping through Gilneas by means of the Wall Guards and Darius Crowley's Men. It was then that the Scarlet Crusade moved into various Churches and Towns to actively recruit Priests, Paladins and convince donations from Benefactors. Given the atrocities spoken of and the chance at making a better life, Luthareas accepted and joined. After years of waiting for his father's return and holding the Crusade's messages in his heart, Luther had received a tattered tabard from a Messenger---declaring that Luthareas was dead, however unknown the cause. Luther, from a desire for closure or the instilled zealotry from the Scarlet Missionaries, believed that he had to leave Gilneas and join the Crusade. Upon telling Louis, Jr. of his intentions, the two had a falling-out: Louis believed Gilneas was home and that the two should overcome adversity and help Gilneas as Brothers of the Church, Luther being adamant and determined to not let his father's contributions to the Crusade be all for nothing. The two have not spoken in years, save through brief conversations by mail---so as to "check up" on each other. Adulthood: Upon giving his last farthing to a Smuggler, Luther left Gilneas and headed to Stormwind. Until he could join the Crusade, he would work a series of "odd jobs" and send what little he would earn back home to his ailing mother. This continued for many years, however still with the passion to join the Crusade and ensure his father's legacy. But when the Cataclysm came and news of the Forsaken campaign in Gilneas was announced, Luther despaired. He was all but certain that his mother was dead and that the various misdeeds of the Old Crusade not only denied him of his ambition---but utterly denounced his father. Luther came to the Cathedral of Stormwind to pray for his parents, then meeting a Scarlet Bishop in the middle of the nave. The elder clergyman was Tywin Ladekahn of the Scarlet Hammer---a reformist group that had separated from the Old Crusade, which held enough respect and support from the Church of the Holy Light to exist and continue recruiting. Luther jumped at this chance, assaulting Bishop Ladekahn's ear with questions and a great enthusiasm to learn more. The Bishop smiled, waving his hand to silence the young man and initiated him into the Hammer. Scarlet Hammer, Part One: Becoming an Acolyte and Brother of the Scarlet Hammer, Luther was charged not only with healing and empowering his newfound brethren in battle---but to convert others on the streets, interviewing and inducting the worthy. Every few days, Luther would preach the Old Doctrine to the brethren throughout their marches, during their downtime at camp, before and after each battle. One noteworthy achievement in his early service to the Hammer was his participation in the Siege of the Scarlet Monastery: the Hammer, the Clergy of the Holy Light, the Greyblades and the League of Lordaeron joined forces to assault the Monastery in Northeastern Tirisfal Glades. While efforts continued to mop-up various High Inquisitor Whitemane Loyalists across the Glades, Luther, Ambassador Cassarian Lorik and an aide ventured inside... Upon entering the Courtyard before the Cathedral of the Monastery, the trio found a Loyalist Armsmaster before a regiment of Archers and Paladins training. The Armsmaster humored the Hammer Envoys' presence, but spat upon the notion of surrender. After a back-and-forth argument and demands between Cassarian and the Armsmaster, Luther placed himself between them and made a desperate plea to him: "Let us end this bloodshed, Brother", urged Luther. "We were never meant to kill our brethren and the Scourge most certainly gain from our shared struggle. Put aside your differences and agree to coexist and work with us---so that our Holy Mission may continue, without such hatred and bloodshed between us." Luther then took a step forward, trying to embrace the Armsmaster---who appeared to be showing some agreement and listening in a more respectful fashion. But before anything else was said or done, Cassarian pulled Luther aside and bid him silence before delivering the ultimatum: "Surrender and betray Whitemane or Burn along with her and the Cathedral". The Armsmaster returned to his previous behavior and gave the Envoys five minutes to leave; Luther and the Armsmaster knew that come tomorrow, one of them will kill the other. The Siege came to its climax when the Greyblades took and held the Stables, the League of Lordaeron assaulted and defended the Main Entrance---then, allowing the Scarlets and the Clergy to split-up and take the Halls and the Monastery Cathedral. Luther went with High General Atten Tyran to the Halls whilst Cassarian, Highlord Joffrey Flameguard and Sir Tenevus Stromheart went for Whitemane herself. When the bloody business was done, the task then became manual labor in the form of disposing the bodies; Luther depressingly dragged corpse after corpse through the Athenaeum, the Gallery of Treasures, the Footman's Armory, across the Main Entry and then outside by the Stables. Luther decided to bury the ones he was dragging, rather than throwing them atop the bonfire---as a sign of respect for those he had slain, placing a holy aura atop the graves to ensure they were not raised. While Whitemane and her lieutenants were all found dead, despite the hard-fought progress towards their seats of power and against tenacious defenders; it is assumed that either Lilian Voss and her adventurers slew them or a small group of Loyalists took up Cassarian's offer and assassinated their leaders. However, this victory came at great moral cost to Luther---who had struck down several young Initiates in the Athenaeum and was told to "dispose of them", as if they were trash (which was a perception reinforced by how some spat upon the bodies and drank as the bonfires raged). After the Siege, Luther took a small trip to Booty Bay with the intention to instill some fear of the Light into the notoriously-sinful Blackwater Raiders---which resulted in Cultists kidnapping, cursing and torturing him before sending him back to Tyr's Hand in a box of dead serpents. After being healed, Luther awoke and stumbled outside---finding his brethren arresting a Dwarf brother with the intention to send him for Inquisition. Having experienced torture himself, Luther turned away and wrote about the inquisition's intelligence-gathering tactics and what not to do (in an effort to make it more ethical, however fruitless it may have seemed). In time, Bishop Ladekahn was confirmed as a Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light and not just of the Hammer. Given Luther's closeness to him and being his "heir-apparent", Cassarian and Joffrey appointed him High Abbot of the Hammer---the Head of the Clerical Sect. However, there came many debates between what the role of the Priesthood was and what powers the Council and Highlord had. Ultimately, these debates were between Luther and Cassarian and the two had enough of each other. Luther resigned as High Abbot, writing letters to his closest friends still within and praying for them. Ironbourne Division: Shortly after collecting his things, Luther came across Sir Ivay Osrana and was asked to join him in defending the Faithful and supporting the New Silver Hand Council, under Highlord Meinas Highcastle. Luther quickly agreed, wishing to return to his former role as Head Priest. After a few expeditions with the Ironbourne Division, then-Bishop Mellar Servus had taken notice of Luther's past and his current advisory role to Sir Ivay. Eventually, the two Clerics spoke and Mellar invited Luther to attend a session of the Council of Bishops; it was later revealed that Mellar wished to confirm Luther as a Bishop, which Sir Ivay supported and told Luther to pursue. But for various reasons, the Ironbourne Division and its primary members---Luther, Ivay, Lilith Sahl Olethos, Sereuve Olethos, Anchorite Seraphum and Damond Osrana---united with the Silver Hand Chapter. The Silver Hand Chapter: As the Ironbourne merged with Sir Tenevus Stromheart's Archdiocese of the Silver Hand or "Chapter" of the Church's Paladinhood, Luther had spoken with the Grand Master at lengths and they had shared agreement upon issues concerning Cassarian Lorik---who had married Highlord Joffrey Flameguard in his later years, then succeeding him as Leader of the Hammer. Eventually, Luther would be made High Chaplain of the Chapter. While acting in his new role, he would find a measure of home in inducting, teaching and even mentoring Priests and Paladins as Ladekahn mentored him. However, he also felt disconnected with some contradictions of what he was taught and had taught others beforehand: Scarlets were required to take an additional Oath of Induction, denouncing their past affiliations to the Crusade and accepting the Church of the Holy Light as the orthodox or "right" way. Routinely, Luther was asked to elaborate upon Scarlet Theology and lecture upon their history---also stating why Scarlets were "heretical" and that they had "steered away" from the Light. When Mellar and Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp began advocating Luther's ascendance to the Bishopsy within the Council of Bishops, Luther reminded them that he was a Scarlet and was nowhere close to fully denouncing his former calling---and never would; when then-Bishop Rennali Sunwhisper asked if Luther's past was going to be a liability, Moorwhelp quickly countered by stating that "his experience has taught him many things and is what molded him to fit this calling". Having served as a Prior to the Council for months and his assistance during the Plague of the Witch or "Shazia, the Plaguebringer's Blight", Luther was finally elected to the Bishopsy and was tasked with completing the traditions before his confirmation: Upon election, the Bishop-Elect must spend at least twenty-four hours in solitude (usually, without food or water throughout this time) and pray to the Light or meditate in order to seek guidance. Theologically, this would grant the Bishop-to-be a vision from the Light---which would tell them whether or not they should become a Bishop or whether they could handle the job. Luther spent two days in this phase, fasting and selecting Mount Neverest as his place of solitude. On the First Day (the morning after the election), Luther uttered not a word and set sail for Pandaria. Upon entering the Kun-Lai Mountains, he came across a village in the middle of a feast and refused all hospitality offered to him. He then asked a Grummle to take him to the base of Neverest and then climbed. Atop the Peak and beside the statue of Ren Yun the Blind, Luther simply sat and prayed through gusts of blizzard-like winds and a thunderstorm with icy rain. He was granted various visions, but none seemed to relate to his appointment to Bishopsy---or to his perception, at least... Bishopsy: During his time as Auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind, Luther performed several administrative roles and continued to study and enlighten himself. Among them were his studies and conversations with Draenei Anchorites and Exarchs, instructing Pandaren of the Light and Alliance History and working within the Inquisition. Upon the election and appointment of Mellar Servus to the Archiepiscopacy (under name of Columban V), the new Archbishop had reformed and re-implemented the Congregation of Holy Inquisition with Luther as the Bishop-Prefect. Given that the Cult of Deus or the "Deist/Deusian Revival" was beginning to pick up speed and distribute heretical pamphlets and scriptures, the Congregation was tasked with its disbanding and labeling it heretical. Throughout the history of the Church of the Holy Light, there have been three recorded groups comprised of former Clergy and ex-Paladins who had attempted to create a monotheistic variant of the Holy Light---known as Deism or Deusian Light. Such groups were the Kastonites (under ex-Bishop Kaston), Thane Everen's Church of Deus and Ceylin Twinblade's "Deus Revival"; at the time, the Congregation was focused upon the lattermost. Initially, Luther had simply spoken with Ceylin Twinblades and his fellows---most notably Sir Glamonor Pureheart and Sir Ythvar Ironscar---and simply took note of the theology and preaching. Later on, the "Ceylinite" Codex, Lux Dei, was discovered and presented to the Council of Bishops and it was decided that the Church would press charges upon Ceylin. Such charges not only included Heresy, but Slander and Libel---given that the Deusians actively preached within Stormwind, seeking followers and claiming the Church itself was heretical. During the investigation headed by Grand Inquisitor Hendrek Westfield, Ceylin had committed various offenses against the Kingdom of Stormwind: including assaulting both Clergymen and Stormwind Guards, murder, evading/resisting arrest and even possessing Old God materials and exhibiting signs of Old God corruption. Both State and Church wished to try Ceylin for his crimes, arguing who would deliver justice upon him and what the penalty would be. Eventually, both sides came to a standstill over the issue of the Rights of a Nobleman---in which, bail would be paid and lands would be held as collateral in exchange for the Suspect's freedom of armament and travel through the Kingdom until trial. His Holiness, Mellar Columban V provocatively preached that Noblemen were not excused from the Light's laws and Luther ordered a group to arrest and try Ceylin for Heresy; the verdict being Guilty. Having grown highly intolerant of such Deusians and the emerging Non-Theists arguing "the Light is only a magic... The Light is but a partner of the Shadow", Luther attempted to excommunicate such people on the street for stating such heresy---which, ultimately, did not prevail and Luther strongly disagreed with... Fall from Grace: Among the individuals Luther attempted to unlawfully excommunicate was a Shadow Ascendant by the name of Raistlinn---who was a socio-political idealist who not only believed that Light and Shadow were equal, but that the Church should allow him freedom of worship and to teach Shadowmancy within the Cathedral. His Holiness himself refused to allow this and bid the Shadow Ascendant to leave, but---much to Luther's chagrin---continued to find and teach students in and around the Cathedral. Late one night and after Luther was revoked of his office for his misbehavior in that regard and his political rebellion against the proposed strategy of the Alliance's Siege of Orgrimmar, Raistlinn began speaking to him in what seemed to be a derogatory or snarky tone. The two began to argue loudly and with a vast variety of vocabulary, Luther fired a bolt of Holy Fire at the Ascendant, stating: "Leave this sacrosanct or perish, Shadow-fiend. You tread on Holy Ground and cannot hope to withstand its power. Be gone or be purged". After several minutes, a group of Paladins of the Grand Alliance Vanguard---who had deserted the Silver Hand Chapter---and Magistrate Selzen DeVann arrested Luther on charges of assault. Initially, Luther complied (however vocal in his distaste). Normally, Canon Law would have Luther arrested and tried by the Church by reason that he committed the crime upon their land---being within their jurisdiction, rather than the Kingdom's. But despite the petitioning of his release, the Vanguard still held Luther and Magistrate DeVann had placed a number of items upon Luther to restrain him: these included Mental Wards (to sever telepathy or powers of the mind), a gag in his mouth and wrapping around his face, followed by the use of Saronite cuffs to ensure he could cast no spells or manifest his Lightly powers. One day after his arrest and binding, Luther was thrown atop the back of a horse as the Vanguard marched towards Booty Bay to board a Durotar-bound ship. As the black-clad army marched through villages and announced their presence, Scouts had tracked them and gave a second army a location to block the Vanguard's progress: a rickety, moss-covered and ancient bridge in Northern Stranglethorn Jungle. The Silver Hand Chapter, the Westridge Cavaliers of Duke Maxen Montclaire, a handful of Magus Senate of Dalaran Magi and the Blood Elf order of First Light surrounded the Vanguard and demanded Luther's release---with the threat of cutting the bridge's ropes to send them all into a deadly-deep ravine. Unfortunately, the Rescuers allowed the Vanguard passage and Luther lost all hope in being rescued. Given that he could not free himself by traditional means and how he was being carted outside the Kingdom of Stormwind by an army going off to the Warfront, Luther was almost certain his fate was death in some sort of sham Military Tribunal or being thrown into battle to serve a Soldier's Penance. He took his chance and threw himself off the horse, over a cliff and into the Sundering. He was later recovered by First Light and revived from his apparent suicide, who snuck him into Mulgore to voice his opinions and wisdom regarding the Siege of Orgrimmar. Siege of Orgrimmar: Initially, Luther believed that the Siege of Orgrimmar was a necessary step in defeating the blood-thirsty tyrant of a Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream. However, he found that the Alliance held an extreme animosity towards the Horde---far greater than the Old Hatreds. Upon attending a War Summit held by the Seventh Vanguard, Luther and a few others were horrified at the initial plan: to surround, seal-off and bombard Orgrimmar into submission with no effort to evacuate Civilians or cooperate with the Vol'Jin-led Darkspear Rebels and their fellow Horde. Luther then actively campaigned against the proposed strategy, even gathering followers to engage in a rescue mission days before the Siege was scheduled to begin. Among them was the Blood Elf-populated order of paladins, First Light. After angering his fellows with his moral argument and continued defiance to be silent, Luther was stripped of his rank as Bishop shortly before his arrest and escorted extradition to Stranglethorn---which he had escaped by means of attempting suicide. Once revived and safely in Mulgore, Luther took on the illusion of a Blood Elf and began advocating an exodus of the innocents by the Horde. Once he was assured that the Horde would tend to its own people, Luther returned to Stormwind and the population who believed him dead. With First Light's assurance that the civilians would be evacuated, he consensually joined the Siege on side of the Silver Hand Chapter. While stationed upon Alcaz Island and Northwatch Hold, he continued to advocate for interaction and cooperation with the Horde---however hardly it fell upon deaf ears. The Chapter defended Northwatch from Kor'kron Marines, aided in the assault on Bladefist Bay and opened the way to the Undercroft for others to enter and pursue Garrosh Hellscream. To this day, Luther is still horrified at how seemingly-close the Alliance came to outright bombarding Orgrimmar and some groups' insistence to besiege the Undercity next. Excommunication: After his "resurrection" and with the Siege concluded, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp summoned Luther to the Altar and announced the proclamation of His Holiness, Columban V: that Luther was to continue being removed from office and prohibited from performing ecclesial duties until a penance was to be given to him by His Holiness. Luther complied, but asked what---specifically---made him sinful. "Is this because of my treatment of the Deusians? Of my unwarranted attempts at exercising archiepiscopate powers of excommunication? My arrest after acting upon my Lightly oath to 'combat the Shadow by word and sword'?". Moorwhelp had replied with what could have been translated as "all of the above, but your Captors were most unethical". Luther would await for this penance to be delivered and attended various Council of Bishops sessions to hear any and all proclamations of His Holiness, but it never came. It was around this time that Bishop Tarso Valcari and his associate, Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow were targeted by a Human-supremacist group---having kidnapped the Ranger-Lady's adopted half-elf babe, cutting his ears and sending the disembodied parts to the late Bishop's address. Routinely, Luther had advised and consoled the two and swore that justice would be met for such outright hatred. But it continued to grow... The very group believed to have organized the kidnapping, mutilation and scare-tactics had incited a riot outside the Cathedral---demanding that all Sin'dorei be given to them. It was revealed that Bishop Tarso had written a letter to Silvermoon, urging faithful Blood Elves to return to the Alliance and serve the Light (several of which, including Bishop Nelany, heeded the call and even became members of the Church). Thinking quickly, Luther had ordered a High Elven Magistrix to open a portal and save a young Sin'dorei convert from the mob outside, nearly tearing through the closed door and the lines of protectors. Given the sheer hatred and rampant radicalism of this group, Luther had lost all faith that Alliance and Blood Elves could coexist---despite his friendship and camaraderie with First Light and most of the converts achieving legal status. He had sworn a small group of First Light's knights and clergy under the Induction Oaths of the Silver Hand, however amending it to their situation and factional loyalties. Once he began providing various scriptures and tomes for the Elves to copy, he returned to Stormwind and pleaded with Bishop-Emeritus Rennali Sunwhisper and her Chaplain, Gavriel Branas. During this discussion, Luther urged that the two Ex-Bishops ought teach the Blood Elves the same theology they practiced and taught---to the point that they would be identical to the Church of the Holy Light, however existing within the other Faction. Luther whole-heartedly believed that until such racial hatreds were quelled, the Blood Elves could never return to the Alliance and they would be trading one alliance of convenience for another. Emeritus Sunwhisper and Chaplain Branas reassured Luther, stating that they had already begun conducting Seminary for the Blood Elves near their Duchy of Quel'Athilien and that they were neutral in such a regard---unlike the Church of the Holy Light's favoring or direct association with the Alliance. But such a conversation in confidence was eavesdropped upon by an Agent of the Inquisition... Days later, the Council of Bishops had convened and the docket was recorded as having the statuses of both Luther and Rennali as the first items to be discussed and voted upon. During Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck's statement that he believed Luther should be prohibited from being within Church holdings, Bishop Tarso had given a letter to then-Clerk Eustasius Greenleaf. When the letter was read, it was clear that the conversation between the two was deemed conspiratorial and heretical---prompting unanimous favor in excommunication and forbidding them from all rites and sacraments of the Holy Light. While Rennali and her two associates, Chaplain Branas and Lord Lutharias Riverwind, laughed as they departed from the Council that utterly damned them to the Twisting Nether, Luther simply stood and listened as it went on and remained after everyone had gone. But surprisingly, the same excommunication was later repealed one month afterwards---by the same unanimous margin. As Eustasius Greenleaf ascended from Clerk to Lord-Secretariat, then Lord-Secretariat to Bishop of Icecrown and Archbishop---naming himself after his departed and canonized father, Caspius Greenleaf---he spoke with Luther many times and offered him various tasks to complete in order to be redeemed. However, he could not manage to reappoint Luther to his former office and Luther did not contest it. It was almost as if Luther didn't want to be a Bishop any longer, given the various scandals surrounding certain Bishops and the "snap-decision" to excommunicate four people without trial and lift it for only one individual unanimously. Scarlet Hammer, Part Two: (( WIP )) Northern Orthodoxy: (( WIP )) Category:Priests Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Northern Orthodox Church Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Council of Bishops Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human